


Surga penuh Hasutan

by StorjaHistorja



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Post-Canon, esai terselubung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja
Summary: Aziraphale membawa namanya dalam doa.Terkutuklah Lucifer, terkutuklah Hastur, Ligur, Beelzebub, terkutuklah Gabriel dan para malaikat, terkutuklah dirinya! Crowley sudah tidak bisa memberkati, terlebih diberkati! Namun ia masih ingat bagaimana kehangatan menyelimuti siapapun yang mengalirkan berkat, dan ia merasakannya sekarang. Oh, apakah iblis bisa menangis? Apakah reptil memiliki kantung air mata?





	Surga penuh Hasutan

Enam ribu tahun dan tak ada yang mampu mengurangi rasa muak Crowley terhadap manusia yang begitu lemah, rapuh, berjalan kesana-kemari berusaha mencari arah. Alih-alih rasa muaknya semakin bertambah dengan semakin mudahnya manusia menerima bisikan kaum iblis dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, langsung menelan bisikan tersebut.

Dahulu, adalah rasa lega tiap kali Hastur tak tampak batang hidungnya di Neraka—untuk nyaris satu abad—karena kesulitannya untuk menghasut seorang pemimpin pecinta damai untuk berhenti mencintai damai.

Kini, Crowley hanya bisa memutar bola mata tiap kali Hastur, dengan bangga, menceritakan kisah penderma yang ia perdaya menjadi pemeras hanya dengan satu bisikan: _You Only Live Once_. Dan jika Crowley berkata Ia benci tempat ini dan pekerjaannya, Crowley melakukan hal yang benar.

...

Pertama kali Crowley bertemu Aziraphale, dengan terlalu percaya diri ia menghitung waktu menunggu Kejatuhannya. Sesosok malaikat yang tak bertanggung jawab! Kehilangan pedangnya begitu saja— _well_ , memberikannya dengan percuma kepada dua makhluk yang disebut ‘manusia’. Tuhan tidak akan memberinya ampun!

Tapi Crowley menunggu hingga sekian abad, kerap berpapasan dengan Aziraphale—dalam situasi baik dan buruk—dan ia terkejut mengetahui Aziraphale masih berstatus malaikat!

Pertemuan mereka yang tak bisa dihindari ini pada akhirnya menghasilkan sebuah perjanjian konyol yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, dan Crowley berhenti menunggu.

...

Crowley hendak mengalihkan saluran televisi yang tergantung di langit kafe tersebut pada film kartun, namun Aziraphale memberikannya tatapan tak setuju. Maka Crowley menonton Aziraphale yang menonton tayangan televisi yang membahas pembunuhan, atau mungkin peperangan. Bahkan _Anti Christ_ sendiri tak mampu mengubah hal itu— _well,_ dia masihlah bocah.

“Mereka begitu putus asa hingga tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih, menganggap ‘berpikir dua kali’ sebagai sesuatu yang membuang waktu.” Keluh Aziraphale, pada suatu hari yang sangat biasa mendung di London. Mug berisi coklat panasnya akan berhenti panas jika saja Crowley tak mengingatkan Aziraphale atas kehadirannya.

“Waktu adalah uang.” Tanggap Crowley, mengangkat bahu. Lawan bicaranya mengibaskan tangan. Katanya:

“Yeah, aku penasaran siapa yang membuat ungkapan itu populer.” Adalah Crowley yang membuat ungkapan itu populer, pada awalnya hanya untuk mengungkapkan ironi, namun manusia yang mendengarnya membawanya masuk ke hati. Sang iblis menghabiskan kopinya, tak merasa bangga.

...

Tiga bulan berlalu hingga Aziraphale, pada akhirnya, menjawab panggilan Crowley. Sepatah kalimat ‘ _Halo?’_ yang lembut membuat Crowley nyaris melompat dari kursinya girang. Ia punya seribu pertanyaan untuk disampaikan, yang diantaranya: _Kau malaikat bodoh, biaya roaming tak berarti jika ponselmu terhubung dengan internet! Ah, ya. Kau masih menggunakan benda bodoh dengan kabel??_

“Aziraphale!” seru Crowley, “Aku butuh bantuanmu mengenai—”

“Ah, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Crowley.”

“Huh?”

Crowley mempertajam pendengarannya, berusaha menerka kehadiran Michael atau mungkin Gabriel, atau mungkin para iblis, di seberang telepon. Hasilnya nihil. Hanya Aziraphale yang menghela napas, jelas kelelahan.

“Kau tak apa, _angel_?” Tak ada balasan, tapi Crowley bersumpah demi apapun yang menguasai Neraka, jika ia mendengar seguk tangis. Ia mengulang, “Aziraphale?”

“Oh Crowley, maaf—maksudku, kau tak perlu kuatir! Aku baik saja ha-ha!” Sangat jelas dari segukan diantara ucapannya, bahwa Aziraphale mengalami sebaliknya. Crowley memijat batang hidungnya kecewa.

“Aku akan kesana dalam lima belas menit.”

“Crowley—”

Panggilan diselesaikan. Crowley meraih kunci bentley, berhenti sejenak di dapur mengingat biskuit coklat yang ia simpan disana. Masih satu kaleng utuh.

...

Lagi-lagi awan kelabu di langit kota London, dan Crowley mendenguskan _Turunkanlah badai sekalian, Kau pengecut!_ Sembari keluar dari bangku kemudi. Sebuah jentikan, dan pintu toko buku A. Z. Fell & Co. terbuka lebar. Crowley hanya perlu menembus sekian lemari dengan buku-buku yang tak tersusun rapi untuk menemukan Aziraphale yang kini tengah menuangkan teh dengan jemari gemetar.

“Kau datang awal. Ini baru empat belas menit.” Sapa Aziraphale payah, ia menyodorkan secangkir teh tersebut pada kawannya. Sesal Aziraphale, “Aku kehabisan whiskey.”

Crowley menerima teh tersebut dan memandangi Aziraphale dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, ia tidak tampak seperti dirinya. Mata birunya sembab, kulitnya pucat, seolah tubuh manusianya itu akan mati tak lama lagi. Aziraphale yang risih dengan tatapan Crowley dengan cepat mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

“Tidak apa jika kau tak mau membicarakannya.” Sergah Crowley. Ia mendapat senyum kecil dari kawannya. _Amat disayangkan tak ada alkohol disini._ Aziraphale duduk di seberangnya, seperti biasa. Sang malaikat tampak berusaha keras untuk menguasai diri.

“Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, menurut artikel yang kubaca, menceritakan akan membantu mengurangi beban.”

“Dan beban apa yang kau tanguh sekarang?”

“Oh, diam dan dengarkanlah, ular picik!”

“Baiklah, baiklah.” Crowley mencicipi tehnya, masih mendidih, namun tak semendidih neraka. Sebuah jeda dan tarikan napas dari arah Aziraphale.

“Aku mengunjungi Timur Tengah,” mulainya. “ _well,_ aku sudah lama tak berada disana, memang bukan wilayahku, namun mereka di Atas sana tampaknya mengalami sedikit masalah tenaga kerja.”

Kontras dengan apa yang diterka banyak orang, medan perang utama iblis dengan malaikat bukanlah Timur Tengah. Bahkan jumlah mereka bisa dihitung jari! Aziraphale berharap dengan ditugaskannya ia disana, meski hanya dalam kurun waktu singkat, ia mampu meringankan beban beberapa orang.

“Aku membantu mereka menyebrangi laut Tengah, aku begitu puas, aku tidak memperhitungkan penjaga perbatasan—Crowley, mereka menenggelamkan semua orang! Perempuan dan anak-anak! Aku hanya bisa berdiri di kejauhan sana, Crowley, tak berguna!”

Lagi-lagi tarikan napas. Sesuatu dalam diri Crowley seolah teriris saat ia menyaksikan mata biru itu kembali berkaca. Ia sangat ingin menawarkan diri untuk menyeka air mata tersebut, namun mereka belum tahu apakah air mata malaikat mampu membakar iblis atau tidak. Crowley menahan dirinya.

“Oh Tuhan. Crowley, tak ada satu iblis pun disana, hanya ada manusia! Kau tahu—apa kau ingat Harut, Marut..Uh, Azael.. Shemyaza atau apapun nama mereka sekarang—”

“Aziraphale! Hentikan. Kumohon?” Potong Crowley kesal, membuat kawannya terlonjak. Crowley bangkit dan berjalan gusar mengelilingi ruangan. Lanjutnya: “Timur Tengah! Aku mengerti, sungguh. Kau tak perlu lanjutkan!”

“Tempat itu bak neraka di bumi, Crowley!”

“ _Pah_! Neraka tak memuat orang-orang tak bersalah!”

“Jika saja kita bisa lakukan sesuatu—”

“Ini bagian dari rencana _Sang Maha Mengetahui_!”

“Mungkin jika aku meminta informasi lebih—”

“Aziraphale!”

Sang malaikat terdiam. Tak semata karena Crowley baru saja menyalak, namun karena Crowley kini mencengkram kerah bajunya erat, kilau keemasan tampak jelas menembus lapisan gelap kacamata yang dikenakannya. Aziraphale mampu merasakan amarah neraka, dimana hal tersebut membuat siapapun—makhluk apapun gentar.

Seolah tersambar petir, Crowley yang baru menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya langsung melepas kawannya bebas.

“Oh Tuha— _Satan_!” Umpatnya sembari melontarkan diri kembali ke kursinya. Crowley sungguh berharap mereka punya alkohol sekarang. Di sebrangnya, Aziraphale merapikan kerah dan dasi kupu-kupunya yang mengelikan dengan tangan gemetar.

Crowley kembali mengumpat. Ia sungguh tidak suka—ia benci saat dirinya merasa bersalah, ia mungkin mampu meminta maaf, namun ia tak pantas menerima maaf. Sungguh, Tuhan sendiri yang membuat persyaratan tersebut, dan para iblis menyetujuinya.

“Dengar, _angel._ Separuh hidupku kuhabiskan untuk menunggumu Jatuh, kau tahu? Tapi itu tak kurun terjadi, aku berhenti menunggu! Aku berhenti bertanya mengapa kau tidak dihukum atas.. atas segalanya! Aku menerima bahwa kau _sungguh_ lebih pantas di mata-Nya, ketimbang diriku— kau tahu hanya itu yang kulakukan bukan?

“Sekedar bertanya! Kemudian aku sadar, mungkin bukan ‘pertanyaan’ yang membuatku Jatuh, tapi keraguan!” Crowley menyisir rambutnya, frustasi. Lanjutnya: “Kau—malaikat bodoh—kau tidak boleh Jatuh, Aziraphale!”.

...

Dia bahkan tidak bisa ingat siapakah dirinya sebelum segala omong kosong ‘revolusi’ bersama Lucifer dan pembangkang lain. Tapi ia tahu, bukanlah sayap hitam yang menghias punggungnya, bukanlah tatapan dingin binatang yang dipantulkan air dan cermin atas matanya. Bukanlah Sang Ular dari Eden yang disorakkan malaikat lain saat mereka bertemu dengannya.

“Crowley, kau menyedihkan. Tak ada artinya penyesalan, meski ia datang di akhir.” Apabila datang di awal, mereka menyebutnya pendaftaran.

...

Malaikat adalah makhluk penuh cinta, tercipta dari cahaya. Berkilau indah dengan ribuan sayap dan mata yang terlalu banyak. Jika mengkaji dari sisi linguistik, jelas bahwa kata ‘ _nur_ ’ yang bermakna ‘cahaya’ memiliki satu akar kata yang sama dengan ‘ _nar_ ’ yang bermakna ‘api’. Para cendekiawan mendebat apabila dua makhluk tersebut, sesungguhnya berasal dari satu.

Akan tetapi kita tidak akan menelusuri mengapa _nar_ adalah ‘api yang tidak berasap’ sebagaimana yang tertera dalam 55:15, karena kini Aziraphale tampak berdiri gugup di dalam elevator yang mengantarnya ke lantai apartemen kawannya.

Aziraphale sangat tidak mengerti konsep minimalisme yang populer sebagai aspek estetika. Menurutnya, minimalisme sangat dekat dengan Surga dan memikirkan pekerjaan membuatnya sakit kepala.

“Ini aku.” Ujar Aziraphale pada interkom. Dia masih merasa lucu berbicara melalui perangkat elektronik—ketimbang mengetuk pintu dan bertemu langsung dengan empunya rumah atau perwakilannya untukk meminta izin masuk. Tak berselang lama, pintu apartemen Crowley terbuka.

Sang iblis baru saja mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan menyambut Aziraphale dengan melambaikan sebotol anggur yang tampak mahal. Aziraphale menggeleng sopan. Katanya, “Itu tidak perlu.”

“Oh,” tanggap Crowley sembari meletakkan botol tersebut ke atas meja. “Teh, kalau begitu? Atau coklat panas?”

“Coklat panas terdengar menggoda.”

Ini bukan pertamakalinya Aziraphale, sesosok malaikat, mengunjungi tempat tinggal Crowley, iblis yang terkutuk, tanpa khawatir akan keselamatannya sendiri. Mereka sepakat untuk mempercayai satu sama lain, dan sepanjang 6000 tahun, hal tersebut terbukti mempermudah urusan mereka.

Yang membuat Aziraphale sedikit kecewa ialah fakta bahwa Crowley mengenakan kacamata hitamnya meskipun mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Maka dari itu, ketika Crowley kembali ke ruang tamu dengan dua cangkir coklat panas di tangan, Aziraphale mengingatkan:

“Kau tak perlu repot memakai benda itu di matamu saat kita hanya tinggal berdua, kau tahu?” dan respon dari kawannya itu tentunya sebatas:

“Yeah, terserah.” Sembari menyerahkan coklat panas tersebut pada Aziraphale, dan mulai meminum coklat panas miliknya sendiri tak peduli uap air yang menyelimuti lensanya. Aziraphale mendesah kalah. Mereka larut dalam keheningan ramah untuk beberapa saat. Di luar sana, akhirnya hujan diturunkan dan menyapu udara London yang penuh polutan.

“Aku ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan kita kemarin.” Pecah Aziraphale, yang dengan cepat disusul oleh Crowley:

“Ugh, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan kita kemarin.”

“Crowley!”

“Baiklah, lakukan dengan cepat!” Dari ekor matanya, Crowley melirik anggurnya penuh harap. Namun lagi-lagi Aziraphale mengalihkannya.

“Sebagaimana aneh pun kedengarannya mengetahui sosok iblis mengingatkan makhluk lainnya untuk bertahan di jalan yang benar, aku senang kau berada disana untuk mendengarkan. Sungguh, Crowley.”

“Apakah itu pernyataan terimakasih? Pada iblis? Berani sekali kau.”

“Aku tidak menyebut kata ‘terimakasih’ sekalipun, Crowley. Ini hanya sebatas..uh.. pernyataan—”

“ _Angel._ ”

“Ok, dengar. Harus kuakui keterkejutanku mengetahui separuh hidupmu kau habiskan untuk menungguku... Jatuh—oh, biarkan aku melanjutkan, Crowley—maka dari itu, aku pun harus memberitahumu kalau terkadang, tiap malam, aku berdoa untuk pengampunanmu—“

“Aziraphale! Kau melakukan _apa_? Apa kau sungguh gila!?”

“Tidak terjadi hal buruk hingga kini bukan? Kita membatalkan kiamat, ingat—?”

“Apa kau menginaku? Wahai Malaikat Yang Suci nan Mulia?”

Karena menurut Crowley, yang dilakukan Aziraphale tak lain sekedar mengasihani Crowley atas _keputusannya_ untuk mengacungkan jarit engah pada Tuhan dan Jatuh— meski ia tak benar-benar Jatuh, namun sedikit terperosok ke bawah. Tentu saja hal buruk tak menimpa mereka karena mungkin, di telinga Tuhan, doa tersebut terdengar seperti olokan.

Sementara menurut Aziraphale, yang percaya akan Tuhan Yang Maha Pengampun dan Maha Mengetahui, besar sekali harapannya agar doanya terkabul apabila ia berusaha keras. Ia bahkan menyertakan hal-hal yang tidak begitu buruk yang dilakukan Crowley sebagai lampiran. Namun karena mereka berdua bukanlah Tuhan, atau mengetahui cara Tuhan menjalankan pekerjaannya, mereka justru terjebak dalam konflik internal maupun eksternal.

Crowley melepaskan kacamatanya, menampilkan mata sosok ular yang tak pernah berkedip. Kekesalan tampak jelas disana. Katanya:

“Ini yang ingin kau lihat bukan? Sesuatu yang membuat kita semakin kontras. Tanda bahwa aku akan menderita selamanya, di Bawah sana, sebagai contoh yang diceritakan pada pendosa agar mereka memohon ampun sebelum terlambat— memohon ampun atau! Atau— menjadi makhluk buruk rupa! Sekarang, beranikah kau menatapku langsung dan membawa namaku dalam doa?”

Tapi Aziraphale tidak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, alih-alih ia mendekati kawannya, menangkupkan wajahnya dan menatap mata itu lekat-lekat dalam artian lembut. Sebelum Crowley sempat bereaksi, Aziraphale berbisik:

“Oh Crowley, jika saja kau tahu, kau memiliki mata yang indah,” Ia bahkan mampu melihat pantulan dirinya, diselimuti gradasi emas dalam pupil hitam yang perlahan melebar. “rambut yang indah,” Ia menyisir untaian merah yang selembut sutra.

“sayap yang indah.” Sayap hitam tersebut mungkin tidak ditampakkan, namun Aziraphale tahu mereka ada di sana. Mereka selalu disana. Sehitam malam, terkadang membiaskan cahaya mentari sehingga tampak bintang dan galaksi yang terjebak diantara tiap helainya. Lanjut Aziraphale: “Semua tentangmu, adalah indah.”

Terkutuklah Lucifer, terkutuklah Hastur, Ligur, Beelzebub, terkutuklah Gabriel dan para malaikat, terkutuklah dirinya! Crowley sudah tidak bisa memberkati, terlebih diberkati! Namun ia masih ingat bagaimana kehangatan menyelimuti siapapun yang mengalirkan berkat, dan ia merasakannya sekarang. Oh, apakah iblis bisa menangis? Apakah reptil memiliki kantung air mata?

“Dia hanya mengabulkan yang pantas dikabulkan, namun Dia mendengar segalanya, bukan begitu? _Well_ , hanya didengarkan memang tidaklah cukup—”

“Aziraphale.” Potong Crowley. Ia memejamkan mata, ia tak yakin dirinya mampu menyaksikan kebodohan kawannya lebih dari ini.

“Ya?”

Tak perlu bagi Crowley untuk mengucapkan ‘terimakasih’ secara verbal. Ia hanya perlu meraih tengkuk Aziraphale, perlahan, dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Samawat el Futun ( سماوات الفتن <\- سماوات الفتون ) = Heavens of Temptation  
> Dari 'Heena Qalat (حين قالت) - Nabyla Maan' sabi yha buat qasidahan


End file.
